disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Miramax Films
Miramax Films es una compañía de entretenimiento estadounidense conocida por distribuir películas independientes y ethumbxtranjeras. Durante sus primeros 14 años, la compañía fue propiedad privada de sus fundadores, Bob y Harvey Weinstein. En 1993, la compañía fue adquirida por The Walt Disney Company. En 2005, los hermanos fundaron The Weinstein Company. Historia En 1993, Miramax fue comprada por $ 60 millones por Walt Disney Company. Harvey y Bob Weinstein continuaron operando Miramax hasta que dejaron la compañía el 30 de septiembre de 2005. Durante su mandato, los hermanos Weinstein dirigieron Miramthumb|272pxax independientemente de otras compañías de Disney. Disney, sin embargo, tuvo la última palabra sobre lo que Miramax podría lanzar (Fahrenheit 9/11, Kids y Dogma son ejemplos). La división de Buena Vista Home Entertainment de Disney lanza la salida de Miramax. Miramax funcionó hasta 2005, donde la marca Dimension Films comenzó a especializarse en películas de género y creó las franquicias de películas Spy Kids, Scream y Scary Movie. Después de extensas negociaciones y mucha especulación mediática e industrial, el 30 de marzo de 2005, Disney y Weinstein anunciaron que no renovarían su relación contractual cuando expiraran sus acuerdos existentes a fines de septiembre de 2005. La fuente principal de disputa fue la distribución de Fahrenheit 9/11 por Michael Moore. El consorcio de estudios cinematográficos de Disney, Buena Vista Motion Pictures Group, asumió el control de Miramax, que se proyectó tendría un presupuesto de producción anual más pequeño. The Weinsteins comenzó una nueva compañía de producción de películas llamada simplemente The Weinstein Company, y se llevó consigo la etiqueta Dimension Films. El nombre de Miramax permaneció en el estudio de cine propiedad de Disney. La producción en Miramax fue asumida por Daniel Battsek, quien anteriormente fue director de Buena Vista International en el Reino Unido. Battsek reorientó a Miramax para producir películas de alta calidad pero de bajo presupuesto. Maple Pictures tenía los derechos para distribuir películas Miramax en Canadá desde 2008 hasta el 10 de agosto de 2011, cuando Maple Pictures fue adquirida por Alliance Films. El 3 de octubre de 2009, Disney anunció que el personal de Miramax se reduciría en un 70% y que el número de lanzamientos se reduciría a la mitad a solo tres películas por año. Las funciones de comercialización, distribución y administración de la etiqueta, que habían operado de manera independiente, se incluirían en el estudio principal de Burbank. La medida entró en vigencia en enero de 2010. El 30 de octubre de 2009, Disney anunció la renuncia de Daniel Battsek como presidente de Miramax Films, efectivo cuando se completó la transición del estudio en Nueva York a Burbank. La compañía fusionó sus operaciones con Walt Disney Studios el 28 de enero de 2010, cerrando las oficinas separadas de Miramax en Nueva York y Los Ángeles. El 23 de noviembre de 2010, se informó que Google estaba interesado en comprar los derechos digitales de la biblioteca Miramax para mejorar las ofertas de contenido premium en YouTube y competir con servicios similares como Hulu y Netflix. El 3 de diciembre de 2010, Disney cerró la venta de Miramax por US $ 663 millones a Filmyard Holdings, un grupo de inversión. La venta incluyó 700 títulos de películas, así como libros, proyectos de desarrollo y el nombre "Miramax". Mike Lang, el ex ejecutivo de desarrollo de negocios de News Corporation que fue seleccionado como el CEO de Miramax, indicó que la compañía se enfocaría en su biblioteca existente. Después de cerrar la venta, algunas películas ya desarrolladas en Miramax, incluyendo The Tempest y Gnomeo & Juliet, fueron finalmente lanzadas por Disney bajo su bandera de Touchstone Pictures, y la distribución teatral de Do not be fear of the dark y The Debt ha sido cambiada a FilmDistrict y Focus Features respectivamente. En marzo de 2016, la empresa de entretenimiento de Qatar beIN Media Group adquirió Miramax. Peliculas 1993 *''Just Another Girl on the I.R.T.'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Map of the Human Heart'' *''The Innocent'' *''The Night We Never Met'' *''Deception'' *''Farewell My Concubine'' *''The Piano'' 1994 *''Bullets Over Broadway'' *''Camilla'' *''Clerks'' *''The Crow'' *''Exotica'' *''Fresh'' *''Heavenly Creatures'' *''Little Buddha'' *''Loaded'' *''Mother's Boys'' *''The NeverEnding Story III: Escape from Fantasia'' *''Pulp Fiction'' *''Queen Margot'' *''Ready to Wear'' *''Royal Deceit'' *''Sirens'' *''Strawberry and Chocolate'' *''Through the Olive Trees'' *''Tom & Viv'' 1995 *''A Month by the Lake'' *''Smoke'' *''Blue in the Face'' *''Cry, The Beloved Country'' *''The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain'' *''Four Rooms'' *''Victory'' *''Fresa y Chocolate'' *''Georgia'' *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' *''Il Postino'' *''Kids'' *''Dead Man'' *''Lie Down with Dogs'' *''Mighty Aphrodite'' *''Moondance'' *''Muriel's Wedding'' *''Picture Bride'' *''Priest'' *''Restoration'' *''Runaway Brain'' (2015 Disney Movies Anywhere reissue only) *''The Crossing Guard'' *''The Crude Oasis'' *''The Glass Shield'' *''The Road Killers'' *''Country Life'' *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead'' *''Two Bits'' *''Unzipped'' 1996 *''Beautiful Girls'' *''Basquiat'' *''Sling Blade'' *''Brassed Off'' *''Captives'' *''Chungking Express'' *''Citizen Ruth'' *''Così'' *''Emma'' *''Everyone Says I Love You'' *''Marvin's Room'' *''Trainspotting'' *''Flirting with Disaster'' *''French Twist'' *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' *''Hellraiser: Bloodline'' *''Jane Eyre'' *''Faithful'' (co-production with New Line Cinema, Price Entertainment and Savoy Pictures) *''Of Love and Shadows'' *''Microcosmos'' *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' *''Miracle at Oxford'' *''Ridicule'' *''Shall We Dance?'' *''The Crow: City of Angels'' *''The English Patient'' (winner of the Academy Award for Best Picture) *''The Journey of August King'' *''The Pallbearer'' *''The Star Maker'' *''Unhook the Stars'' *''Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood'' *''Swingers'' 1997 *''Addicted to Love'' *''Albino Alligator'' *''Chasing Amy'' *''Cop Land'' *''Good Will Hunting'' *''Shades of Fear'' *''The House of Yes'' *''Jackie Brown'' *''Love Serenade'' *''Mimic'' *''Mouth to Mouth'' *''Mrs. Brown'' *''The Rage'' *''Rhyme & Reason'' *''Robinson Crusoe'' *''She's So Lovely'' *''Squeeze'' *''The Substance of Fire'' *''The Wings of the Dove'' *''Welcome to Sarajevo'' *''Children of Heaven'' 1998 *''54'' *''The Big One'' *''A Price Above Rubies'' *''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' *''Celebrity'' *''All I Wanna Do'' *''Down in the Delta'' *''Everest IMAX'' *''Firelight'' *''Hav Plenty'' *''Heaven'' *''Jerry and Tom'' *''Life is Beautiful'' *''Little City'' *''Little Voice'' *''Monument Ave.'' *''Next Stop Wonderland'' *''Phantoms'' *''Playing by Heart'' *''Telling You'' *''Ride'' *''Rounders'' *''Senseless'' (co-production with Dimension Films) *''Shakespeare in Love'' *''Since You've Been Gone'' *''Sliding Doors'' *''Smoke Signals'' *''Summer Fling'' *''Sweet Revenge'' *''Talk of Angels'' *''That's the Way I Like It'' *''The Mighty'' *''The Truce'' *''The Very Thought of You'' *''Velvet Goldmine'' *''Wide Awake'' 1999 *''A Walk on the Moon'' *''An Ideal Husband'' *''B. Monkey'' *''Diamonds'' *''East is East'' *''Happy, Texas'' *''Holy Smoke!'' *''Human Traffic'' *''Outside Providence'' *''Mansfield Park'' *''Music of the Heart'' *''My Life So Far'' *''My Son the Fanatic'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''She's All That'' *''The Cider House Rules'' *''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' *''Rogue Trader'' *''Wishful Thinking'' 2000 *''Down to You'' *''Committed'' *''Hamlet'' *''Love's Labour's Lost'' *''In the Weeds'' *''Highlander: Endgame'' *''The Yards'' *''Bounce'' *''A Hard Day's Night'' *''All the Pretty Horses'' *''Malèna'' *''Vatel'' *''Chocolat'' 2001 *''The Taste of Others'' *''Blow Dry'' *''Get Over It'' *''Bridget Jones's Diary'' *''Calle 54'' *''About Adam'' *''The Son's Room'' *''Tears of the Black Tiger'' *''The Closet'' *''Everybody's Famous!'' *''Apocalypse Now Redux'' *''The Others'' *''Captain Corelli's Mandolin'' *''The Musketeer'' *''Serendipity'' *''On the Line'' *''Daddy and Them'' *''Amélie'' *''Baran'' *''Behind the Sun'' *''Pinero'' *''Iris'' *''In the Bedroom'' *''Kate & Leopold'' 2002 *''Speakeasy'' *''The Shipping News'' *''Italian for Beginners'' *''Birthday Girl'' *''40 Days and 40 Nights'' *''Stolen Summer'' *''Enigma'' *''Lucky Break'' *''The Importance of Being Earnest'' *''Tadpole'' *''Full Frontal'' *''Undisputed'' *''The Four Feathers'' *''Heaven'' *''Comedian'' *''Naqoyqatsi'' *''Frida'' *''Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Waking Up in Reno'' *''Ararat'' *''Rabbit-Proof Fence'' *''Equilbrium'' *''Gangs of New York'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Chicago'' *''Confessions of a Dangerous Mind'' 2003 *''City of God'' *''The Hours'' *''The Quiet American'' *''Gerry'' *''View from the Top'' *''Dysfunktional Family'' *''People I Know'' *''Blue Car'' *''Only the Strong Survive'' *''Pokémon Heroes'' *''Jet Lag'' *''Dirty Pretty Things'' *''Buffalo Soldiers'' *''The Magdalene Sisters'' *''The Battle of Shaker Heights'' *''Duplex'' *''The Station Agent'' *''Kill Bill Volume 1'' *''The Human Stain'' *''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' *''The Barbarian Invasions'' *''Bad Santa'' *''Cold Mountain'' 2004 *''My Baby's Daddy'' *''Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights'' *''Jersey Girl'' *''Shaolin Soccer'' *''Ella Enchanted'' *''I'm Not Scared'' *''You Can't Stop the Murders'' *''Kill Bill Volume 2'' *''Valentín'' *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' *''Zatoichi'' *''Garden State'' *''Hero'' *''Paper Clips'' *''Infernal Affairs'' *''Shall We Dance?'' *''Chestnut: Hero Of Central Park'' *''Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason'' *''Finding Neverland'' *''The Chorus'' *''Darkness'' *''The Aviator'' 2005 *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' *''Bride & Prejudice'' *''Cursed'' *''The Best of Youth'' *''Dear Frankie'' *''Hostage'' *''Twin Sisters'' *''Cinderella Man'' *''Deep Blue'' *''The Warrior'' *''Secuestro Express'' *''The Great Raid'' *''The Brothers Grimm'' *''Underclassman'' *''An Unfinished Life'' *''Daltry Calhoun'' *''Proof'' *''Show Me'' *''Derailed'' *''Undertaking Betty'' *''The Matador'' Categoría:Películas Categoría:Estudios de cine Categoría:The Walt Disney Company Categoría:Compañías Categoría:Antiguas propiedades de Disney